thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Scrying Eyes)
Coyote: at 6:01 PM and Mishka: Scene start. After the previous RP where Mishka and Hansel had a fight. Shortly before the gang goes to save/murder Ripley. Turtle Kid was hanging out in the crow's nest, looking glum. It took a bit to find him, because Mishka hadn't thought to look there. Mishka climbed the rigging (much cooler than using the ladder; frankly everyone ought to do it this way). He made his approach obvious and normal so he didn't startled the kid. He climbed into the nest and sat on the railing. "Hey kid," he said. "You have one of my scrying eyes, right? You took 'em from my house. I want 'em back. You have a matched pair, right? I'll trade you. Or pay." Muse: at 6:09 PM Roddy liked the crow's nest. Most the time it was empty, and with it being out of the way someone had to be deliberately headed that way to interrupt his thoughts. (Yes the same could be said for his room, but sometimes the walls all around him felt small and cramped, Roddy preferred the open sky. When it wasn't raining.) So when he noticed Mishka headed up his way, that sent his mood off on an even worse spiral. He was trying to avoid thinking about Mishka, thank you very much. He crossed his arms, giving Mishka a sullen glare. "Well I don't want to sell them to you. I like them." Coyote: at 6:15 PM "Mm. Fair." Mishka eyed him, briefly considering if this was a thing worth stealing over. He could get them if he wanted them, but as Hansel had pointed out before with the rapier thing, Turtle Kid was a Kid, and wouldn't understand. Hansel seemed fond of this on. Mishka might just have to think of a different plan. "Listen, I'm worried about Hansel," Mishka said. "The big Ripley fight they're planning-- it's going to be fucking vicious. Have you seen that woman fight? I'm coming with you all. But I am... concerned... with all the chaos, Hansel and I might get separated. I want a way to keep track of him so I can pop over if something happens to him." Muse: at 6:20 PM Roddy bristled and started to argue- and then stopped. And then started to say something again, and cut himself off again. Why did Mishka have to care about a person Roddy also cared about? This made the 'no you can't have it' thing so much harder. But Mishka did want to protect Hansel. And Roddy was reasonably sure Mishka would need a really good reason to roast the rest of them. "You can borrow them," he said begrudgingly. "And I want some gold for it too! But I get them back when the fight is over." Coyote: at 6:22 PM "Huh. That's pretty fuckin reasonable. Sure. Hundred gold? I'll give them back to you after Diva is dead." Muse: at 6:25 PM Roddy hesitated a moment, eyeing Mishka. Mostly because he really really didn't want to do the guy any favors. But. Hansel. "Two hundred," he counteroffered, mostly out of petty spite. "And if you don't give them back I'm- I'm telling Hansel." Coyote: at 6:27 PM "Fine with me. I mean, he's probably gonna know I got 'em from you in the first place once I give him one. Thanks," Mishka said. "This was nice of you, Turtle Kid." He dug two hundred gold out of his purse and tossed it over. He was close to broke, now, only fifty-seven left. He hadn't had much gold to grab in his panic room. Muse: at 6:32 PM Roddy would be counting this. Later. "Well. Okay then. I'll- go get the stuff." Tucking it in his belt, he clambered down from the crow's nest. He'd moved the scrying eyes to his regular pack, so it didn't take him long to find them before heading back. Once again up the ropes to the crows nest, and shoved the small purse with the matched set in Mishka's hands. "Here. I had them re-attuned, now you look through one to see out the other." Coyote: at 6:35 PM "Excellent. Ah, excellent, yes. That'll be perfect." Mishka tucked them in his pocket. He hesitated, eying Roddy. "Hey," he said. "You dislike me, huh? That's a pity. I like you. I mean, I'm fine with it, you're welcome to feel how you feel." He frowned at Roddy. "But, like. Hypothetically. You don't hate me with a secret, burning loathing that will eventually drive you to make a deal with a demon, causing me to suffer through an unending nightmare of psychological torment and also causing the apocalypse?" Muse: at 6:40 PM "What, like Jonn?" And Roddy promptly clapped a hand over his mouth, looking horrified. Coyote: at 6:41 PM "Oh yes," Mishka said. "Yes. Like Jonn. Exactly." Muse: at 6:45 PM ...Okay so he already knew. Slowly, Roddy lowered his hand. So Mishka wanted his opinion. "Well, I don't want to see you hosted, last time you were you nearly killed us all," he said. "Although I wouldn't have been too bothered if we'd left you dead. I'm not gonna try to stab you in the back or anything though, because you are scary. And I know Hansel cares about you, for some reason." Coyote: at 6:48 PM "You know, you are possibly the most fucking reasonable and sane person on this whole ship," Mishka said. "I like you. Easy to talk to. Straightforward man. Straightforward kid, I mean. Turtle Kid. Thanks for the eyes, I'll tell him you gave 'em to me and I'm giving them back after Diva is dead." And he swung his leg over the railing and headed down the rigging to find Hansel. Muse: at 6:51 PM What. Roddy was the most reasonable and sane person on the ship? They were doomed. And now Roddy was left along with his thoughts. Which were way more nervous and excitable now, instead of just sulky. Thanks Mishka. END Category:Text Roleplay